


Morning Routine

by sweeterthankarma



Category: New Amsterdam (TV 2018)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Multi, Polyamory, Sharpwin Squared, Shower Sex, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-25 18:25:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18580096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweeterthankarma/pseuds/sweeterthankarma
Summary: Helen’s shower is bigger than the Goodwins’, and while they don’t verbally say it, she knows they proposed the idea of staying at her place for the third night in a row so that they would end up in this exact situation— again.





	Morning Routine

It’s funny to both Helen and Georgia, in moments like these, how easily they can derail Max from his morning routine and completely alter his attention, his focus switching from work to  _ them  _ in mere seconds. He’s always affectionate in the morning but New Amsterdam always requires a bit of mental planning, not to mention at least one cup of coffee before starting the day. Helen knows this firsthand and can only imagine the stress Max feels as medical director, though now, as she’s sandwiched between him and Georgia, all naked in the shower at her place, she knows none of them are thinking at all about work. 

Helen’s shower is bigger than the Goodwins’, and while they don’t verbally say it, she knows they proposed the idea of staying at her place for the third night in a row so that they would end up in this exact situation— again. Her house has a lot of other perks, too, like a king sized bed and a large, spanning kitchen with a view, but Helen can’t complain; she likes having them here. Their presence makes her apartment feel a lot more like a home. 

Helen likes having them like this, too— Max kissing her lips, Georgia kissing her shoulder, both their arms wrapping around her, fingers gripping skin and surrounding her. She arches into Georgia’s touch at the same time she presses into Max’s chest, and they grow so close her mind gets foggy and she loses track of whose limbs are whose. 

Max is slow and steady and patient, lips savoring the touch of hers like he’s afraid she’s going to vanish at any moment, and Helen wraps her arms tight around his neck, holding his jaw with one hand, keeping her kiss insistent, as if to tell him  _ I’m not going anywhere. _

Georgia is always one step ahead of them, and right now she’s making Helen desperate. She starts with just her hips, guiding Helen back to press her ass against her waist, and Helen catches on quick, grinding on her only half urgently, teasing. Georgia nips against her ear, breathily mumbling something incoherent, maybe a sigh, against her neck. Then Helen reaches blindly for her hand, moaning against Max’s teeth as she grabs her wrist and brings her even closer, rocking harder against her wet skin.

Helen considers guiding Georgia’s hand in between her thighs, to touch her where she wants it, but she beats her to it. She touches her clit in brief, staggering strokes and mutters an assuring  _ “baby”  _ in encouragement, already knowing just how to satisfy her.

Eyes pressed closed, Helen kisses lazily now, so overwhelmed by Georgia’s touch already. She drops her head against Max’s chest and he reaches over to press his lips to Georgia’s. He does what he always does, kissing every bit of his wife’s skin that he can reach— her mouth, cheeks, temple, throat; he peppers her with kisses so intensely she can’t do anything but smile. Helen lets out a soft sound when Georgia’s movements halt between her legs and Georgia chuckles, starting up once more as Max moves closer to her. He keeps a tight hand on Helen’s waist and watches with adoration as she shivers when Georgia presses her index finger deftly against her clit. Max rubs his thumb against her rib cage, humming in time with Helen’s breaths as if to tell her he knows, he understands, and he assures her that both he and Georgia are going to give her just what she wants.

Not like she doesn’t know that already.

Max steps away just for a second to grab the lubricant on the shower shelf, in the same spot that it is every time. (What? They do this a lot, and water wicks away nearly all the moisture that they need in moments like this.) 

Coming back to Georgia’s side, Max squeezes her ass, his hands smoothing along the softness of each cheek as he watches her tease Helen just enough with her fingers. He passes her the lube as she moves to stand before her, seeking a better angle to make Helen whine and writhe against her touch. Before focusing entirely on Helen, though, she slings a quick arm around his neck and kisses him, open mouthed and smiling, as if to thank him. Helen watches, breathy and overwhelmed, and her stomach flips at the way Georgia’s tongue eases into Max’s mouth. 

Seconds later, Georgia’s tongue is on Helen’s chest, spending her fair share of time lapping and sucking at each petite, rounded breast. Her fingers stay busy beneath her legs the whole while, not letting Helen relax as she ricochets from ecstasy directed at one body part and then the other, if not simultaneously. 

Helen lets out a breath of laughter as Georgia sinks to her knees and gives her a smirk before busying herself with her tongue. Max stands behind Helen at an angle, letting her lean against his chest. He already knows Georgia’s ministrations will make her unsteady and he’ll be the first to admit how he loves to watch her come undone. 

His presence is familiar to Helen, and while she loves her alone time with Georgia, especially when it’s just the two of them tangled underneath her bedsheets during intimate moments— and in rather general moments, too, like when they’ve both eaten too much Chinese food and lay there in a stupor, or when they’re just lazy and lovesick. Helen is used to Max being there, affirming her and grounding her. He always does the same for Georgia when Helen will dip between her legs, giving with slender fingers and purposeful, lasting touches, and the two girls,  _ his  _ two girls, always do the same for him every time he needs it.

Helen reaches around to stroke Max’s cock, and though her movements aren’t as precise as they’d otherwise be, he isn’t bothered in the slightest. Georgia is a distraction, one Max may be acquainted with after years of marriage, but he understands the way that Helen rocks and sways; Georgia is a force, a wave of passion and dedication and desire, and though they’ve been doing this for almost six months, Helen doesn’t think she’ll ever stop being shocked at the intensity of her girlfriend’s touches. Max still isn’t, after all these years, and he’s perfectly content being caught up in her. In fact, there’s really no other way he’d want to be. 

Helen’s eyes are glued to Georgia, the way that her short blond hair sticks to her forehead, wet with water as she licks against Helen’s entrance. When Max kisses her shoulder, she turns to look at him briefly, and he smiles at the lust evident in her clouded eyes. He kisses the corner of her already swollen lips and mumbles, “come for her. Come for us.”

It takes time, and Helen is always one to draw things out because there’s three of them, after all, and she’s anything but selfish. She focuses on the tip of Max’s cock, knowing that’s where he’s the most sensitive, while Georgia spreads her folds open, sucking her hard. She’s pressed three fingers into her while she flicks her tongue with her clit and Helen’s hand stays atop her head, not guiding her or forcing her but stroking her hair, giving her a minimal gesture of appreciation while most of her body weight rests on Max. He relishes in her shudders, watches over her shoulder at the sight of Georgia hard at work, nose brushing against her shaved pubic bone. Max reaches around to grasp Helen’s breasts, to squeeze them and hold them and give her every bit of needed, added pressure, and she comes with Georgia’s fingers deep inside of her, Max’s lips on her shoulders and her hand low on his shaft, cupping him right where his cock meets his hips.

    “You’re so good,” Helen praises Georgia after she gives her a few more licks and presses of fingers for good measure. Georgia laughs and plants a sweet, lingering kiss onto her lips; she pulls her bottom lip with her teeth as she pulls away. 

_ “You’re  _ so good,” she says, mirroring her words, and Helen draws her in for another kiss in response.

The overhead rain-style shower head covers lots of ground, far more than Max and Georgia’s decade old one does, and Helen mentally thanks herself for investing in it; none of them get cold as the stream covers all of them, even when Max stretches out between his lovers, attaching his mouth to Helen’s again as Georgia moves behind him and positioning herself against his ass. She knows him well by now and so does Helen— they know how to please him, how to make him wait, how to build up his anticipation until he’s practically bursting from need. That’s the exact driving force that brings Georgia back to her knees, not before she drags her lips across the expanse of his shoulders and nips at the space just below his lower back, temptingly near his ass. He whines, knowing what’s coming.

    “Shhh,” Georgia coaxes him as she spreads his legs apart. It’s a sound of acknowledgement and anything but a suggestion to stay quiet; both she and Helen live for the way that he moans for them, the way that he speaks when he’s greedy like this. 

Helen teases his cock again but does barely enough to satiate him; Georgia is busy with her tongue once more, this time against Max’s ass, and she knows he’s overcome with feeling already. She’s barely given him a few strokes of her tongue, just a little bit of foreplay with her fingers in advance, and his eyes are already closed in ecstasy. His mouth is half open, moans waiting in his throat for when Georgia sucks at him in  _ that  _ way. Helen gives him a quick ghost of a kiss, just because she can, because after all this time she still really can’t believe she’s lucky enough to belong to both him and the woman kneeling behind him. 

Max smiles when he feels her lips on his and he reaches for her hand, intertwining their fingers and squeezing tight. Helen hastens her movements on his cock and Max reaches for Georgia’s hand with his free hand as he whines again. She’s otherwise busy with both hands spreading his ass cheeks, but when she sees him searching for her grasp, she obliges and grabs his hand.

    “Georgia,” he warns when she teases a finger against his hole, circling it casually like it isn’t the definite route to his orgasm. She pulls away to smile innocently up at him and catches sight of Helen’s gaze when she does so. It takes only one look, just the slightest quirk of eyebrows for Helen to know what she’s suggesting, and then she sinks to her knees too, taking Max’s mouth into her cock without a moment's hesitation.

_   “Oh,” _ Max breathes. “Helen…”

He says their names a lot during sex, especially when they’re both busy pleasuring him at once like this. 

    “Georgia,” he says and it’s a bit like a prayer. His wife shushes him again and she plunges her finger slow inside his entrance. He shivers with the impact and feels his nerves settle, accustomed to the familiar presence and relishing in the delicious vibrations that always follow. It’s a bit too much, this sort of thing, when both Georgia and Helen give him everything he needs. They know how to touch him without any suggestions or requests, and it’s been that way since the beginning, with both of them. They’re the same when they’re together, too; Helen touches Georgia like she’s a piece of art, like a masterpiece that she’s painting with her lips but also honoring just the way it is, and Georgia knows Helen’s body instinctually, like it's her own. Never too much, never too little, the two women are everything when they’re apart and on their own, and when they’re together, they’re indescribable. 

Max finds himself contemplating the beauty of them often. Wherever they are, Max is caught up in all that they are and all that they offer to the world. 

It’s almost too much, the combination of them, especially when Helen circles her tongue over the tip of his cock and grips his balls. Georgia rocks her finger back and forth into his entrance, easy but increasing the speed, and Max stammers incoherent words as they work their magic on him. Helen smiles up at him, white teeth and red cheeks as she rubs him intently, her hand covering the part of his shaft that her mouth can’t reach. 

He’s big and thick and hot, and the fullness of him in her mouth is surprisingly satisfying. She’s never particularly enjoyed giving head before, even with people that she really liked, so she’s blaming her fondness on the way that she feels towards Max. Besides, her husband was the only other exception.

Max throbs in her mouth, fingers jumping from her shoulder to her braids. She knows he’s close and Georgia does, too. Helen hears her groan at the same time Max does, urging him to his release. 

    “I...I…” he starts, and Georgia shushes him, nips gently at his ass cheek.“Shhh, baby, I know. We’ve got you.”

Max moans, high and reedy, as Georgia pushes in deep one last time and Helen flicks her tongue over the head of his cock. He comes quick and she pulls her mouth away to let him do so, to let him make a mess of her hand and her arm and her chest and whatever part of her he happens to cover in the process. Neither Helen or Georgia are averse to swallowing, but something about the sight of it all makes it all so much better. They want to see the love they’d made. 

Max keeps moaning loud, overwhelmed, even after his release. Georgia pulls her finger out from him and kisses his butt one more time, and then she stands, as if all this time on her knees hasn’t been any bit of a struggle at all. She moves past Helen, her hand brushing affectionately against her hair as she does so, and she presses her lips back against Max’s, swallowing his sounds with her mouth over his. 

Once Max’s cock has stopped twitching in Helen’s grasp, she stands to join them. They kiss lazily, both she and Max in a blissed out post-orgasm state, but she’d be lying if she said helping Max get to his release— and watching Georgia assist in the process— didn’t turn her on all over again. Besides, she leans against her lovers’ slicked bodies and she can’t think of anything but doing this all over again. 

Helen reaches for Georgia’s face, cradling her cheek against her palm as she brushes a few wet strands of hair out of the way.

    “I think,” she says thoughtfully, glancing sideways at Max, “that we owe you an orgasm.” 

Max nods, feigning thoughtfulness. “I agree.”

Georgia grins, blushing as she runs her tongue slowly across her bottom lip. Both Helen and Max don’t understand how someone can simultaneously be so adorable and so, so sexy. 

    “Well,” she says, “I certainly wouldn’t object.”

It doesn’t take Max long to get hard again. He watches his girls kiss, watches Helen press Georgia against the damp marble wall of the shower and suck a bruise against her throat. When Georgia lifts her leg and Helen’s fingertips slip against her core, it’s impossible for Max not to feel a recurring throb in his groin, ready to start all over again. 

Helen is fixated and giving, taking Georgia’s climax and giving it to her like it’s her own. Max thinks back to the first time they did this— how tentative they all were, how new everything was— and while there’s plenty more to learn about each other (especially with the recent discovery of his affinity for ass play) Max can’t believe how perfectly they move, just the way they are. 

Georgia’s close already, he can tell by the way she grips Helen’s wrists and groans rhythmically, her hips moving consistently against her lover’s mouth. Helen is on her knees again and Max is quick to join her; he shares a quick, knowing glance with her before looking up at his wife and smiling. She lets out a breathy sound of desperation as his fingers tease her entrance and he watches as her eyes close when he pushes them into her. She’s so wet, so much so that they don’t even need the lube anymore, and besides, Helen slathers sloppy kisses against her folds that are more than enough stimulation for her. 

They’re all strung up as they watch Georgia orgasm, a trembling wave of pleasure that sweeps over her entire body. Max’s eyes are blown with lust as he watches her mouth curse words with a smile on her face, all the while seeing Helen’s tongue still giving in his peripheral vision. She watches his fingers, thrusting in and out of Georgia, while she sucks her off, and it’s enough to make her slip her free hand between her own legs again, still wet from before and sensitive all over. For Georgia, there’s no better sight than her lovers bowed before her, doing everything they can to bring her to the brink of desire and back again. 

Eventually, they’re all satiated and clean— though clean is probably the wrong word, given how deliciously Max thrusted into Helen shortly after Georgia found her orgasm. In their defense, they had  _ tried  _ to actually use the hand soap for cleaning purposes after that, but Helen’s hand kept tucking low between her legs and though Georgia was too dazed to notice, Max certainly wasn’t. Besides, if they’re going to spend a day around each other at work, minimal sexual tension is ideal. It’s not like taking her onto his lap on the ledge of the bathtub was saving them any time  _ or  _ suggestive glances later on, but it was the least he could do, especially knowing that they were already going to be late. 

That night, while watching the news, a segment comes on about climate change and steps that people can take to improve the state of the environment. Helen, usually so eco-conscious and interested, groans, pulling Georgia away from the book she had been reading beside her.    

    “Next time, we should probably turn the water off,” she says by way of explanation. Georgia bites back a chuckle and fails, while Max just grins. 

    “Okay, I'll remember that for tomorrow morning,” he says matter-of-factly, and Helen elbows him, though she knows he’s right. Sooner or later, this routine of theirs should probably get moved to the nighttime, but it’s such a pick-me-up in the morning and the only alarm clock that really works for Georgia on the weekends, so it might not. As long as it keeps happening, they’ll be happy— and there’s no doubt in any of their minds that it will, especially when they enjoy it this much.

**Author's Note:**

> This ot3 has taken over my brain at this point, so expect plenty more fics about them because I simply can't contain my imagination anymore. I've only met about 3 other Sharpwin Squared shippers, so if you enjoyed this, please let me know, either in the comments or on Tumblr! My blog is under the same username, sweeterthankarma, and I'm always yelling about one ship or another.


End file.
